As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system may include multiple processors, and each of the processors may be subdivided into multiple logical processors. Each of the logical processors may execute in parallel different threads of one or more multithreaded software applications. Each of the logical processors includes a set of dedicated registers. The logical processors also share some hardware resources, including the processor cache. Although some software applications are optimized for multithreaded execution, not all software applications, however, are structured to support multithreaded execution. For the execution of these software applications, one of the logical processors is typically hidden or disabled. When a logical processor is hidden or disabled, the logical processor may be placed in a halt state. Despite being placed in halt state, the disabled logical processors will nevertheless respond to certain interrupts received at the logical processor, requiring each logical processor be allocated a readable and writable space in the real-mode portion of memory for a stack for each logical processor.